


Монтагю, 166

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humour, M/M, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: – Да нет, – нетерпеливо сказал Стив. – Это я живу в Бруклине, на улице Монтагю, сто шестьдесят шесть!





	Монтагю, 166

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** стеб, ООС всех, глумление над святым и прочая и прочая

Эта история случилась в ночь под Новый год. В Гидре до сих пор спорят, по чьей же вине все произошло. Агент Рамлоу настаивает, что идея пойти вечером тридцать первого декабря в сауну принадлежала Зимнему Солдату. Конечно же, версия сомнительная – Зимний Солдат по документам Гидры проходит как оружие, а у оружия обычно идей не появляется. Агент Роллинз утверждает, что именно агент Рамлоу первым предложил выпить. А третий участник событий вообще ничего не говорит, потому что теперь не разговаривает с агентами Гидры, а исключительно в них стреляет (и иногда бьет). 

Но мы забегаем вперед. Началось все ранним вечером тридцать первого декабря, когда на маленькой, но уютной базе Гидры в Вашингтоне директор Пирс и Зимний Солдат украшали елку. Рождественская елка на базе уже стояла, но в честь русского коллектива Гидры решено было поставить еще одну – как раз на Новый год. Вечеринка планировалась чуть позже, а пока женский персонал только начал резать оливье этажом выше. 

– Фьюри, между прочим, предлагает мне оклад, как у Капитана Америки, новую форму и даже похожий щит, – сказал Зимний Солдат, стоя на высокой стремянке. На стремянку его загнала необходимость украшать елку. – Он, между прочим, возвращается. Дайте макушечку. 

– Кто вращается? – спросил Александр Пирс, роясь в коробке с игрушками. С коробки радостно улыбалась гидра в красной шубе. – Фьюри?

– Щит! И не вращается, а возвращается. Макушечку, – уточнил он, когда Пирс протянул ему очередного стеклянного гидрика. 

– Ну если ты хочешь вращаться, тогда, конечно, вращайся...

– Куратор Пирс! Я не хочу вращаться, и к Фьюри тоже не хочу! Мне нужен всего лишь нормальный контракт и зарплата, достойная бойца Гидры. Я не хочу больше считаться простой винтовкой и спать в криокамере. Вы когда-нибудь встречали Новый год в криокамере?

– Нет. И не хочу.

– И я не хочу, а что делать? 

– Ладно, – вздохнул явно припертый к стенке Пирс. – Не надо в криокамеру. Приходи встречать Новый год с нами. Вот дождемся двенадцати, я напьюсь, расхрабрюсь и...

– Дадите приказ оформить меня в отделе кадров? – оживился Солдат. – Всего лишь после двадцати лет использования меня в качестве оружия?

– Ну, – благородное чело куратора нахмурилось, – пусть пробьют куранты...

– Или пойдет дождик в четверг, – пробурчал Солдат, устанавливая, наконец, макушку на елке. – Чувствую, не дождусь я официального трудоустройства.

И все-таки разговор с куратором его приободрил. Пирс, в конце концов, называл его работу подарком для человечества. Почему бы и ему не сделать подарок?

* * *

Поэтому когда после тренировки ребята из У.Д.А.Р.а позвали его в сауну, он с удовольствием пошел. Выяснилось, что праздничное настроение не у него одного. Рамлоу доверили очень серьезную миссию. Ему предстояло лететь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы устранить Капитана Америку, который собирался встречать Новый год в своей бруклинской квартире. Агент Рамлоу ничего так не любил, как устранять, и собирался с удовольствием заняться этим в новогоднюю ночь.

– Пропустишь корпоратив, – укорил Роллинз.

– Ничего страшного, – отмахнулся Рамлоу. – Давайте выпьем сейчас... 

Из-за пазухи (Рамлоу был так суров, что даже в сауну ходил в бронежилете) агент достал бутылку. У этой бутылки был Совершенно Не Подозрительный Вид. Этот вид ей долго и упорно придавал сотрудник лаборатории, который поспорил с Рамлоу, что сумеет напоить Зимнего Солдата.

Будь у Солдата чуть менее приподнятое настроение, он бы наверняка заметил, насколько она Не Подозрительна. Но он привык доверять боевым товарищам и не обратил на это внимания. Взял предложенную бутылку и глотнул, не ожидая подвоха. Два других агента, не желая отставать, глотнули тоже.

– Мне, правда, много нельзя, – сказал Рамлоу. – Мне надо на аэродром, у меня самолет в Нью-Йорк. 

– Если ты забудешь, Солдат тебе напомнит, – сказал Роллинз. – Он же не пьянеет, он сывороточный. 

Солдат в подтверждение глотнул еще; в голове приятно закружилось. Он снова передал бутылку по кругу, и скоро в сауне стало совсем тепло и весело. 

– Реб-бята, – воскликнул Рамлоу, – у меня родился лирический нежный тост!

– Лирический, – восхитился Роллинз.

– Выпьем за порядок через боль! 

Они выпили. И выпили еще.

– Вот что, – в конце концов сказал Роллинз, который испугался Не Подозрительной бутылки и потому выпил меньше других. – Кажется, нам надо на аэродром. У кого-то из нас задание в Бруклине. 

– В Бру-у-уклине, – протянул разомлевший Солдат. Почему-то это название вызывало у него очень приятные ассоциации. 

В аэропорту агент Роллинз долго пытался вспомнить, кто же из товарищей летит устранять Капитана Америку. Потом смутно вспомнил, что в сауне они пили за повышение Солдата. А значит, именно ему куратор доверил важную миссию. Он усадил Солдата в самолет – с большим трудом, потому что стратегический запас ножей и любимую винтовку Солдата почему-то не желали пропускать на гражданский борт. Уладив дело, он выругался, взвалил на плечи храпящего Рамлоу и пошел искать такси.

* * *

Солдат же летел в самолете, склонив голову к иллюминатору, и ему снилось что-то хорошее.

А когда он открыл глаза, над ним навис охранник аэропорта. 

Работник лаборатории постарался: зелье, которым напоили Солдата, было такой силы, что у него даже не сработал условный рефлекс – задушить незнакомца железной рукой. Вместо этого Солдат поморгал и спросил:

– Где я?

– Там же, где и я, – грустно сказал работник аэропорта. – В аэропорту Кеннеди. В Нью-Йорке. И сейчас канун Нового года, так что я счел бы отличным подарком, если бы вы убрались отсюда на своих двоих. 

– Подарок... – пробормотал Солдат. – Да, конечно. Подарок для человечества... 

По мнению смотревшего ему вслед работника, Солдат выглядел тем еще подарочком. Сперва он чуть было не принял его за террориста – из-за маски. Но такой террорист не то что бомбу не сумеет взорвать – он на ногах-то еле держится. А маска, наверное, от гриппа...

* * *

Солдат неверным шагом отправился искать такси. «Нью-Йорк, – неясными образами плясало в его не слишком трезвом мозгу. – Бруклин. Стиви».

Точно. Надо ехать к Стиви. 

– Куда? – спросил таксист. Пассажира в маске он не испугался. В Нью-Йорке и не такое видели. 

Язык Солдата сам назвал адрес:

– Бруклин, Монтагю, сто шестьдесят шесть. Пятый этаж. 

– Да хоть шестой, – сказал шофер и дал газу.

* * *

Лабораторный сотрудник, который разрабатывал адское зелье для Солдата, вряд ли учел его побочные эффекты. Одним из них стало то, что барьер, который Гидра так долго воздвигала между Солдатом и его памятью, истончился. И, увидев многоэтажку, к которой его подвез шофер, Солдат вспомнил, что нужно подняться по пожарной лестнице, и, когда дверь квартиры оказалась закрыта – по привычке нащупал ключ под горшком с цветами. Он ввалился в квартиру, инстинктивно нашел дверь в спальню и, недолго думая, стащил тяжелые ботинки и кевларовую куртку, и завалился спать.

* * *

В это время Стив Роджерс, больше известный миру как Капитан Америка, возвращался домой и нес в руках пирог с экологически чистым сельдереем. К нему должна была прийти агент тринадцать – то бишь Шэрон Картер. На Рождество она ездила к родителям, а Новый год они решили провести вдвоем – в бруклинской квартире Стива, в которую он недавно заселился снова, выкупив у прежних хозяев. Незадолго до праздников агент Романова сделала Стиву втык: Шэрон, мол, давно ждет, чтобы ты перешел к активным действиям, да и тебе уже надо с кем-нибудь поцеловаться в этом веке. Стив задумался. В новом спешащем мире он в самом деле чувствовал себя одиноким; а Шэрон была милая и надежная. И, в конце концов, Наташа права – сколько можно жить холостяком.

С этими мыслями он открыл дверь квартиры, вошел и пристроил пирог на накрытом праздничном столе. Сходил на кухню, тихо насвистывая, откупорил бутылку вина – чтобы подышало – и только тут взглянул в открытую дверь спальни. 

Хорошо, что он успел поставить бутылку на стол.

В его кровати безмятежно и чуть похрапывая спал длинноволосый человек с железным протезом вместо руки. Пол-лица человека закрывала маска; оттого Стив сразу и не услышал храпа. 

Очень осторожно Капитан взял щит и приблизился к спящему незнакомцу.

– Эй.

Тот не ответил.

– Эй, слышите? Вы кто такой? 

– Мм-мх, – сказал незнакомец в маске. Стиву показалось, что когда-то он уже слышал этот звук. Да нет, не может быть. Человека на кровати он не знал и угадывал каким-то образом – то ли из-за маски, то ли из-за сброшенного в угол кевларового жилета, то ли из-за двух ножей, торчащих из-за голенищ армейских ботинок у кровати, – что этот чужак вполне мог быть кем-то подослан. 

Но убийца, который не дождался жертву и лег поспать? 

Странно. 

Стив подергал незнакомца за разные части тела, но тот не просыпался. Выхода не было: Стив отправился в кухню, набрал в чайник воды и полил на незваного гостя.

– Стиви, ты чего, – невнятно сказал тот. Сердце у Стива подскочило.

Да нет, ерунда. Показалось.

Тем временем незнакомец открыл густо намазанные глаза – правда, боевая раскраска немного смазалась. 

– М-м-м? – сказал он вопросительно. 

– Кто вы такой? – спросил Стив. 

– Я по... подарок, – невнятно сказал человек.

– Какой еще подарок? – Стиву вдруг пришло в голову, что это может быть такой розыгрыш. Ну, Сэм, ну, Наташа, попадитесь мне только!

– Для ч-человечества, – из-под маски потекла ниточка слюны. 

Господи Иисусе. Стив навернул круг по комнате. Он не боялся незваного гостя, хотя маска, наверное, должна была на нем смотреться угрожающе. Но что подумает Шэрон, если найдет у него в постели чужого человека, да вдобавок, возможно, вражеского агента? 

Стив решительно взял человека за ноги и потянул с кровати. Тот, кажется, немного пришел в себя. Оглянулся, потряс головой и сказал:

– А что вы делаете у нас в квартире?

– У нас? – совсем опешил Стив. Может, на последнем задании ему прилетело по голове серьезнее, чем казалось, и он сейчас в госпитале, а все это – бред?

– Ну да, – гость стал чуть поувереннее. – Мы... Я здесь живу. 

– В Бруклине?

– Ну да, – пробормотал гость. – В Бруклине...

– И какой же у вас адрес? – Стив постарался выкрутить на максимум интонацию «Капитан Америка не одобряет тебя, сынок». Но при этом остаться вежливым. Все-таки праздник. 

– Бруклин, – голос через маску звучал глуховато, но почему-то знакомо. – Бруклин, улица Монтагю, сто шестьдесят шесть. Мы тут живем с... с... – он замялся, как будто не мог вспомнить. 

Стив открыл шкафчик, достал из него удостоверение личности и показал гостю. Тот с трудом поднялся, подобрал с пола жилет и вытащил оттуда семь паспортов, включая казахский, исландский и паспорт королевства Бурунди. Ни в одном из них, однако, бруклинского адреса не оказалось. 

Незнакомец опустился на пол и заморгал. 

– Подождите, – сказал он. – Я ничего не понимаю. Мы пошли провожать Рамлоу... Ему надо было на аэродром, лететь в Бруклин... Это что же, – он потер глаза, еще сильнее размазав камуфляжную краску, – я улетел вместо Рамлоу?

– Не надо пить! – сказал Стив самым неодобрительным тоном Капитана Америки. Но тут же спохватился: – Постойте. Какой Рамлоу? 

– Агент У.Д.А.Р.а, – севшим голосом сказал гость. – Это что же получается, я сейчас в Нью-Йорке? Вот это вот – город на Гудзоне? 

Стив кивнул, поневоле проникаясь к нему сочувствием. 

– Пирс ждет меня в Вашингтоне, а я тут, на полу, в Нью-Йорке? 

Становилось «все страньше и страньше», как говорилось в книге, которую они когда-то читали вдвоем с Баки.

Стив отогнал непрошеное воспоминание и сосредоточился на госте. Рамлоу? Пирс? Что же получается, этот парень – тоже в Щ.И.Т.е? Но что он делает у Стива в квартире? Стив совершенно точно помнил, что не приглашал никого из У.Д.А.Р.а. 

Зато он пригласил Шэрон, и если...

Раздался дверной звонок. 

– Отлично, – покачал головой Капитан Америка. – Это... моя девушка. И шутить она не любит. 

Он отправился открывать. Шэрон стояла на пороге и выглядела прекрасно в белой шубке и кокетливой шляпе. Они поцеловались. Вышло не очень ловко, но Стив надеялся, что со временем у них все получится.

Если, конечно, Шэрон не устроит ему скандал из-за незнакомца.

– Ты умрешь со смеху, – сказал он ей. – Представляешь, возвращаюсь я домой, а у меня дома спит посторонний мужчина. Еще и в маске...

Шэрон, как настоящий агент, отреагировала мгновенно. Она бросилась в комнату, где гость пытался вывернуться из одеяла, и крепким захватом прижала его к кровати.

– Кто вы такой? Откуда вы тут взялись?

– Понимаете, – начал тот слегка задушенным голосом, – мы перед Новым годом пошли в сауну...

– В сауну? – требовательный голос Шэрон звенел. – В какую еще сауну? С кем?

– С агентами У.Д.А.Р.а, – сказал парень в маске. – Потом мы поехали в аэропорт, провожать Рамлоу… Выходит, я прилетел вместо Рамлоу? 

– Рамлоу? – Шэрон наконец отпустила горло бедняги и повернулась к Стиву: – Ты говорил мне, что не приглашал никого из У.Д.А.Р.а! Ты сказал, что вечеринка только для двоих! 

– Ничего не понимаю. Ребята из У.Д.А.Р.а сейчас в Вашингтоне! И я их сюда не звал. 

– Не звал, – подтвердил гость. – И меня тут не должно быть! Меня запихнули в самолет по ошибке!

– Что значит – запихнули? – зазвенел голос Шэрон. – Вас что же, в багаж сдавали?

– Ну, вообще-то меня часто сдают в багаж…

– Стив, у тебя очень странные знакомства! 

– Я с ним не знаком, – при этих словах в груди Стива шевельнулось сомнение. Человек совершенно точно напоминал ему кого-то. 

– И как вы проникли внутрь? – Шэрон уставилась на чужака угрожающе. 

– Я открыл дверь... ключом...

– Откуда у вас ключ?

– Из-под горшка, – растерянно пробормотал парень.

– Ах, значит, он знает, где у тебя хранится запасной ключ? А мне ты никогда этого не говорил! – Стив растерялся. Он не знал, что сказать Шэрон – а главное, он не понимал, откуда этот странный агент знает про ключ. Неужели за ним следили? 

– Cтив, я полагала тебя человеком высокой морали, каких уже нет в этом веке! А ты, оказывается, принимаешь у себя… посторонних агентов! И, кажется, устраиваешь тройнички с У.Д.А.Р.ом... А главное… ты мне не доверяешь. Ты говорил, что ищешь правильного партнера, и я надеялась… но кажется, ты все еще его не нашел. 

И она вышла, закрыв за собой дверь и оставив Стива наедине с незнакомцем.

* * *

– Н-неловко вышло, – признал Солдат, когда за Шэрон захлопнулась дверь. Он не желал никому портить Новый год. Конечно, если бы агент Рамлоу явился устранить Капитана Америку, праздник неминуемо был бы испорчен. Но одно дело – быстрая смерть, а другое – такой вот скандал… Солдату было ужасно совестно. Тем более, что Капитан Америка, главный враг Гидры, ему необъяснимо нравился.

– Еще как неловко, – Стив Роджерс, кажется, даже не злился – но выглядел совершенно растерянным, так, что Солдату стало его жалко. Хотя жалеть, наверное, надо было себя самого…

– Я вас так понимаю, – сказал он тихо. – У меня положение еще хуже. Я же не доложил куратору Пирсу, что поехал в Нью-Йорк. Теперь не видать мне повышения, как своих ушей. Обнулят и засунут обратно в криокамеру, и дело с концом… Хоть бы я улетел в какой-нибудь другой город…

– Почему?

– Потому что однажды я уже пробовал сбегать в Нью-Йорк, – Солдата передернуло. Его тогда, конечно, обнулили, но наказание он все равно не забыл. – Куратору Пирсу это очень не понравилось… 

– Так позвоните ему и доложите, – пожал плечами Стив. 

– Не могу. Телефон, кажется, остался в сауне...

Стив взглянул на него странно и кивнул на старомодный дисковый аппарат в прихожей. Все-таки какой чуткий человек. И почему его приказали устранить?

* * *

В Вашингтоне устроенный Гидрой корпоратив потихоньку затихал; агенты расходились или расползались, в зависимости от степени опьянения. Трезвый и печальный директор Пирс вздохнул, отодвигая пакет с молоком, который лично принес на корпоратив для Солдата. Он снова попытался набрать номер, но Солдат не отвечал.

Пора было принимать меры. Пирс провел маленькое расследование, и оказалось, что в последний раз Солдата видели в компании Рамлоу и Роллинза. Их телефоны тоже молчали. Пирс припугнул своих подчиненных. Кто-то из них подслушал разговор Рамлоу с лабораторным работником. Под угрозой пыток бедняга рассказал все о споре и даже отдал Пирсу бутылку с остатками экспериментального напитка. 

В это время у Пирса зазвонил телефон. Он взглянул на номер: Нью-Йорк. Куратор снова наморщил чело. 

– Солдат?

– Я готов отвечать, – виновато сказал тот.

– Я уже собирался посылать за тобой отряд!

– Простите, директор Пирс! Я не собирался сбегать. Клянусь, я оказался тут, в Бруклине, по ошибке! Понимаете, после спарринга мы пошли в сауну...

– С легким паром, – сухо ответил Пирс. – Значит, ты сейчас в Бруклине? Тогда тебе переходит задание Рамлоу – устранить Капитана Америку.

– Устранить? – растерянно переспросил Солдат. – Но ведь сейчас Новый год... То есть так точно, сэр.

Выключив телефон, директор Пирс несколько минут стоял в задумчивости, а потом велел собирать команду из тех агентов, что были еще в состоянии держаться на ногах, и готовить личный джет к перелету. Он не доверял ни Солдату, ни Бруклину.

* * *

Солдат положил трубку, обернулся и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Капитана. Почему-то очень знакомый.

– Я одного не понимаю, – сказал он. – Вы ведь звонили Александру Пирсу? Зачем ему отправлять ко мне агента Рамлоу?

– Чтобы вас устранить, – брякнул Солдат. В обычной жизни он, конечно же, никогда не сказал бы такого. В обычной жизни он вообще мало разговаривал. Но у Совсем Не Подозрительного напитка был еще один побочный эффект. Он действовал, как сыворотка правды. 

– Устранить? – Капитан был совсем сбит с толку. – Почему?

– Ради Гидры, – отрапортовал Солдат. 

– Гидра? Но ведь мы ее уничтожили!

– Гидру нельзя уничтожить, – обычно Солдат говорил это с гордостью, но на сей раз вышло скорее с сожалением. – Отрубишь одну голову, вырастают новые. 

– А директор Пирс, следовательно – голова? – нехорошо нахмурился Стив. Солдат совершенно точно помнил эти нахмуренные брови. Только принадлежали они, кажется, другому человеку… 

– И что же это получается? У.Д.А.Р. работает на Гидру? Господи, – покачал головой Капитан. – А Щ.И.Т. еще борется за звание спецслужбы высокой культуры быта! И вы? Вы тоже – работаете на Гидру? 

От упрека в его взгляде Солдату стало очень тоскливо. Так тоскливо, как бывало только перед обнулением. 

– Я ведь вижу, вы не плохой человек, – с жаром сказал Капитан. – И давно вы на них работаете? 

– Ну… Э-э... – замялся Солдат.

– Вы же должны помнить, как пришли в Гидру!

– Помнить… должен, – сказал Солдат. – Но не помню. Не то, чтобы они у меня спрашивали, хочу я работать или нет. У оружия не спрашивают. Убил, обнулили – в криокамеру! 

– В какую еще криокамеру? – еще сильнее нахмурился Роджерс. 

– В обычную, – Солдат тяжело вздохнул. – Я так просил Пирса перевести меня в штат, он почти согласился, а теперь… Сдадите меня Фьюри?

На красивом лице Капитана отразилось сомнение. Кажется, ему не так уж и хотелось сдавать Солдата. 

– Через пять минут Новый год, – сказал он. – Давайте хотя бы выпьем шампанского. 

Тем временем Солдат разглядывал бруклинскую квартиру, думая, что в любом случае засыпался, а значит – можно уже не выполнять приказ куратора и не устранять капитана Роджерса. А еще пытался понять, отчего квартира ему знакома. Вот только на праздничном столе...

– Тарелки неправильные, – сказал он. 

– Что значит – неправильные? – удивился Капитан.

– На тех был узор с ландышами. 

– Верно, – растерянно сказал Капитан. – Когда-то у нас были тарелки с ландышами. Но ведь это было до войны...

– И рисунки. Зачем вы убрали рисунки со стен?

– Что за рисунки? – Капитан Америка затаил дыхание. Он сейчас выглядел очень трогательно и беззащитно, и Солдат уже почти решил, что... отложит устранение. В конце концов, это работа Рамлоу. И не Солдат виноват, что тот напился и не прилетел. – Какие рисунки, можете сказать?

– Тут... тут была кошка, – Солдат ткнул в стену слева. – А тут – тут, кажется, висел портрет... 

У Капитана Америки начинала быстро-быстро подниматься грудь.

Как бы не приступ астмы. Только этого не хватало сопляку в Новый год... 

– Вы... – тот запнулся. – Ты сказал, что жил в этой квартире с кем-то, верно? 

Солдат кивнул. Сейчас, на трезвую голову, у него не получалось вспомнить имени. 

– Он был худой. И маленький. И у него была астма. Он вот так же дышал... как ты сейчас.

Стив открыл рот, но тут снова раздался звонок.

– Да что же такое, – Капитан Америка нехотя отправился открывать. В квартиру с шумом ввалились двое: чернокожий мужчина и рыжеволосая женщина, которую Солдат совершенно точно где-то видел. 

– Мы ненадолго, – заявила она. – Просто хотели вас поздравить. 

Оба довольно бесцеремонно прошли в гостиную. Чернокожий парень набрал в легкие воздуха и начал:

– Мы очень рады, что ты, Стив, и ты, Шэрон, наконец-то...

И осекся.

– Ничего не понимаю, – сказал он. Рыжая тоже была озадачена.

– По-моему, это не Шэрон. 

– Единственное, что я знаю точно, что один из них – Стив. 

– Э...э... Познакомьтесь, – сказал Капитан Америка. – Это мой... коллега из Щ.И.Т.а в Вашингтоне. 

Рыжая сморщила носик:

– Так я и знала. А я-то пыталась сватать тебе девушек... 

– Стив, ты должен знать: твоя ориентация не имеет никакого значения. Мы примем тебя любым. И мы очень рады, что у тебя наконец кто-то появился. 

Чернокожий шагнул к Солдату и протянул ему руку:

– Сэм. 

– Солдат, – чуть опешив, представился Солдат. 

– Наташа. Почему мне кажется, что я тебя где-то уже видела?

Он решил, что куда безопаснее будет не отвечать. Снова заговорил Сэм:

– Видишь ли, мы друзья Стива. Он сказал нам, что будет встречать Новый год с... с другом, так что мы решили заехать и поздравить вас обоих. 

– Ты должен знать, какой прекрасный человек Стив Роджерс, – сказала Наташа. – Его любят коллеги, агенты, даже директор Фьюри!

– Он отличный товарищ, – вступил Сэм, – он работает с ветеранами, он даже висит на Доске почета!

Солдат сочувственно поглядел на Капитана. Последнего сотрудника Гидры, который висел на Доске почета, сняли только через месяц. Хорошо, что Капитан – тоже сывороточный и смог с честью выдержать испытание. 

– Вот только он не целовался с сорок третьего года, – Наташа очень выразительно посмотрела на них обоих.

– Надо же, – вздохнул Солдат. – Совсем как я...

– Ну так за чем же дело стало? Сейчас пробьет полночь, Новый год, надо поцеловаться!

И для пущей убедительности Наташа закричала:

– Горько! Горько!

– Гор-ко! – повторял за ней Сэм. Он русского не знал, но ему просто нравилось кричать и хлопать в ладоши. 

Солдат посмотрел на Стива и понял, что совсем не против вот так встретить Новый год. Они приблизились друг к другу, уже никого не слыша; и Стив осторожно потянулся снять с Солдата маску. И тот ему не препятствовал. 

– Баки, – тихо сказал Стив, когда маска наконец упала на пол. – Боже. Мой Баки.

– Какой, к черту, Баки? – шепотом удивился Солдат.

– Я потом объясню, – сказал Стив и впился в его губы. Загрохотали фейерверки, и Солдат не знал – звучат ли они только у него в голове, или это город празднует Новый год. 

– Баки? – шепотом спросил Сэм, глядя на эту сцену. – Ну... почему нет. Хорошее имя.

– А главное – редкое, – хмыкнула Наташа и, схватив Сэма за локоть, потащила его прочь от Стива с его спутником, которые целовались так, будто не виделись лет семьдесят. Что – прикинула она про себя – вполне могло быть правдой.

* * *

...Где-то через полчаса Стив наконец смог выпустить Баки из объятий.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты пришел сюда, – проговорил он. – Мы и вправду жили здесь с тобой вдвоем до войны. Бруклин, улица Монтагю, сто шестьдесят шесть. И ты сам приучил меня прятать ключ под горшком. И целоваться меня тоже ты научил…

– Я думал, ты меньше, – тихо сказал Баки снова потянулся к губам Стива. В этот момент в дверь опять позвонили. 

– Да что же это такое! Не будем открывать.

Баки согласно кивнул, но звон не прекращался. Стив взял щит и направился к двери. За дверью стоял Александр Пирс. Прямой и статный, в светлом верблюжьем пальто. Стив с минуту молча смотрел на него из-за щита. 

– Я пришел забрать свое оружие, Капитан Роджерс. Думаю, оно попало к вам по ошибке. 

– Здесь нет никакого оружия, – хмурясь, сказал Стив. – Здесь есть мой друг, Баки. И мне очень любопытно было бы узнать, что вы с ним сделали. 

– Понимаю ваше любопытство, – кивнул Пирс. – Однако, боюсь, вам это знание не слишком пригодится. 

С этими словами он выхватил пистолет. Но еще прежде, чем Стив поднял щит, из-за его спины вылетел нож и пригвоздил рукав пальто Пирса к стене. 

– С Новым годом, директор Пирс. Знаете что? Я передумал переходить в штат Гидры. Я увольняюсь. 

– Какая вопиющая неблагодарность! У тебя было все! Молоко за вредность, лучшие условия хранения, целая команда техников! Думаешь, в Щ.И.Т.е ты получишь что-то подобное? Бруклин отвратительно на тебя влияет!

Он отступил на лестничную площадку, впуская отряд спецназа. Капитан Америка, конечно, крепкий орешек, но и его ребята не промах. Но одного директор Пирс не учел. Он никогда не видел, как сержант Барнс и капитан Роджерс сражаются вместе. Он и сейчас этого не увидел; однако по вылетающим на площадку спецназовцам, их крикам и пожеланиям вслед «С Новым годом!» и «С новым счастьем!» понял, что недооценил их обоих. Он торопливо спустился по лестнице и вышел в холодную Нью-Йоркскую ночь с намерением вызвать подкрепление. Внутренне он кипел.

«Ну, погоди. Я тебя породил, я тебя и убью!»

Мороз был нешуточный и пробирал, несмотря на пальто. Директор Пирс вспомнил о бутылочке с экспериментальным алкоголем, которая лежала у него в кармане. Решил, что от одного глотка вреда не будет. 

Потом глотнул еще раз. И еще.

* * *

Вытряхнув из квартиры последнего спецназовца, два суперсолдата перевели дух и вернулись к прерванному занятию. Оказалось, что Солдат – то есть Баки – несмотря на все обнуления, не забыл, какие губы Стива на вкус – но успел забыть, как крепко Капитан Америка может сжимать в объятиях. Так что нескольких звонков в дверь они даже не услышали – поскольку как раз в этот момент выполняли сложный маневр, пытаясь добраться до спальни, не отцепляясь друг от друга. Стив пришел в себя, только когда заколотили в дверь.

Он распахнул ее с такой силой, что она едва не слетела с петель. За ней снова обнаружился Пирс. На сей раз без спецназа. Он стоял, покачиваясь, и был невиданно пьян. 

– С Новым… ик… годом, – сказал он, на нетвердых ногах проходя внутрь. – На улице так х-холодно… Я бы сейчас тоже сходил в сауну. С удовольствием. 

– Что с вами, куратор Пирс? – пораженно спросил Баки. – Я вас таким в первый раз вижу.

– А я такой и есть в первый… ик… раз. Господи, как холодно. Знаете, сколько… ик… лет я не был в сауне? Только и знаю, что работать на благо Гидры, – он присел у накрытого стола и вонзил вилку в первое попавшееся блюдо. – Жизни не жалею ради порядка. А ведь на самом деле мы и правда живем слишком упорядоченно. Мы разучились делать большие хорошие глупости. Разучились дружить, забыли, что такое настоящая дружба до самого конца.

Он увлеченно махнул вилкой. 

– Я, конечно, глава Гидры, но и я иногда думаю… какая гадость! Какая гадость этот ваш экологичный пирог с сельдереем!

С этими словами он поднялся и направился в ванную.

– Что он делает? Зачем включил воду?

– Ну, – невозмутимо сказал Баки, – куратор Пирс так хотел в сауну…

Оказалось, что куратор Пирс забрался в ванную Стива прямо в светлом верблюжьем пальто и увлеченно тер его мочалкой. Суперсолдаты переглянулись и вместе закрыли дверь ванной на задвижку. И Стив все-таки отправился звонить Фьюри. 

Тот появился подозрительно быстро. 

– С Новым годом! – громогласно провозгласил директор Фьюри. Он с первого взгляда понял, что Солдат больше не вернется в Гидру, а значит, его план сработал, и он не ошибся, внедрив своего агента в тайную лабораторию Пирса. А уговорить Солдата работать на Щ.И.Т. – новый, очищенный от Гидры, – будет совсем просто.

– Я бы хотел поблагодарить вас, капитан Роджерс, и вас, сержант Барнс, за то, что вы разоблачили змею, то есть, тьфу, Гидру, которую Щ.И.Т., сам того не зная, пригрел на своей груди.... Капитан Роджерс! Перестаньте обниматься, когда с вами разговаривают!

– Мы не можем, – тихо сказал Стив. – Мы слишком давно не виделись. 

А Солдат думал, что, хотя Фьюри во всей этой ситуации выглядит чертовски подозрительно, сам он был только благодарен тому Совсем Не Подозрительному напитку, благодаря которому он оказался в Бруклине. А еще он вспомнил русское суеверие: «Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь». 

И он чертовски надеялся, что оно сбудется.


End file.
